Talk:Loners
please ignore the redlinks for my cats I don't have enough time to make their pages yet. I will get to it!Dawny Ross Andy Ross = best Ok go member ever... 04:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join? My cat will be Acantha: a blue gray she-cat with bright, ice blue eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make your page ASAP. RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 22:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) And add your cat to the list. 22:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I Join? Can i join. My name would altermate between Bright and Fire *irony* Im a Dark Black She-cat with like red/amber eyes. Kittylove1 14:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Once you come back, create the page and have fun roleplaying! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 14:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) join can i join? my cat is brown with blue eyes. her name is Mossy. Flowerfur 20:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Course, make the page and i'll add her to the alligance. Happy roleplaying! Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 20:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Another Loner This was unintentional but add another loner named Wingshade: A smoky black tom with blue eyes who is Annabelle and Hazeleye's brother HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 03:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rowanflight Category:Signature 15:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Loners & Rogues? Should we add rogues to the title. It would make more sense to have loners and rogues instead of two different roleplays. Rowanflight Category:Signature 23:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'll get the rp, you get whatever else you want to rename xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 00:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle 2nd Litter Well, due to an evil plot Rowan and I came up with Annabelle needs to be expecting a second litter. Can she? HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 21:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but, I want to know about this plot xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) It's the one me and Rowan came up with on chat having to do with a certain ex-couple... HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 23:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! *pokes Hazely* Poke! Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Can i rp a kitteney of Annabelle?SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 21:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with a beautiful golden she-cat with bright sea-blue eyes named Breeza? ~ Ember (talk) 09:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! New User Guide for help. Rowanflight 17:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tiger Can I join with Tiger, a rogue who eventually goes to SummerClan? Raven And Ravenpaw 17:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Kelseynose 17:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hi! I'm EmberBreeze's sister, can I join with a muscular black tom with blue eyes named Shadow? GoldenSongLove (talk) 14:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Add him to the list and create him a page. (there's already a cat named Shadow, ask Rowanflight what u have to call ur cat's page)Silverstar 14:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Join as a rogue Thunderbolt is a tabby cat with a stripe in the shape of thunder on his forehead.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (Add whatever here) Um yeah, can I add Maple's mate and kits? x3 Mate: Ash - gray mottled tom Kits: Cloudy, Snow, Ginger =3 Spiritwhisper 19:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Made you a headingPikachushinxthe power of the past 12:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I make Sylvester's daughter Rue? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Rue (cries) (Lolz just watched the Hunger Games for the second time in a row xD). Spiritwhisper 19:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) xD We named her before the Hunger Games ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Join. I also want to add Willow, a pregnant gray tabby. She had a mate, but he either left or she ran away. x3 Spiritwhisper 19:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay :3 You just have to make the page. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 12:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you allowed to make 'star' cats? If so I want a loner named Star. She falls in love with Leaflove. I've seen much hardship. But I never stop believing- Ravenfang. 16:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you may XD Enjoy Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Join can I add a tom named rain and a she-cat named mist? FirestarX'Spottedleaf [[User:FireAndSpotted|''4 EVER!]] 19:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) May I join with Flare, a light orange she-cat with amber eyes? Ravenfang WANTS RUE! 15:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yesh of coarse :) Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Wild X Rising Forever 15:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Puedo añadir un gato que se llama Alma como un pícaro? She said: Can I join? Can I add a cat named Soul as a rogue? Just thought I'd say before her Spanish causes confusion xD ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 17:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Join Rouge, name is Mud, dark brown she-cat, blue eyes. Thanks Alright, add her!Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Join? :3 May I join? Form: Nova is a blue-grey tom with pale, lighter flecks and green eyes.~Falken pls 03:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Le Join~ Leafu wants to join with kitties~ '''Cecil - a pure white tom with bright blues eyes (funny, white cats with blue eyes are usually born deaf, but Cecil isn't<3) Kain - a pale yellow/blonde colored tom with dusty brown eyes. Best fwiend of Cecil<3 Final Fantasy IV FTW<3333 21:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)